legostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates: Treasure Hunt/Chapter 3
Brickbeard and his companions rowed towards the fort. The captain had spotted the treasure from a mile away, the gold shining through the chest. They were ready to invade. The fort was protected only by Admiral Woodhouse, Lt. De Montfort's guard, and Corporal Lewis, who led the defenses for the fortress. The corporal was known throughout the sea as a good leader, but hadn't always done the best in protection. The boat was rowing in slowly, with all ready to strike. It entered the perimeter of the area, where they were greeted by the corporal. "Pirates? Unless you're here to turn yourselves in, you should leave immediately!" But Brickbeard retorted, "We've come for ye valued treasure of the Island of Loot. We demand this now, or face our wrath." But the corporal just said, "Don't fire men, let the crocs get them!" Suddenly, a crocodile jumped out of the water and tried to attack the pirates. But quickshot fired a shot at the creature, and he fell straight into the water. Then Brickbeard and "Iron-Heart" entered the grounds of the base, where "Iron" fought two Imperials, being the corporal and the guard. Meanwhile, Progner was leading the ship towards the Imperial Trading Post. The ship's maid spoke with him for a little while. "Good luck! Do you think you will succede?" Progner was silent for a moment. "Aye." He didn't say much, but wasn't totally silent. "We will see. I hope to win. I shall lead me men with strength and courage." The spoke to each other for a while, unti they had to prepare for battle. They were very close to their destination. In the distance was the trading post, a large fortress with a small harbor at the side. It couldn't fit their ship, but they would bring in two boats to invade. Little did they know that while they were arriving, their captain was facing the Admiral, and so close to the treasure. But the row-boats were ready, and they came towards the post. They came from the side, and boarded, with four pirates, and Progner, invading. They all fought Imperials, and Progner met the one greatest Imperial he would ever face: Lt. De Montfort. "Hello there. This invasion of yours has no purpose. Ye treasure is not here, as well as the Governer. He has left for his own ship." He spoke with calmness. Progner stood for a moment, with chaos behind him, and his greatest enemy before him. He realized their plan, but trusted his master Brickbeard. He took his sword, and fought the lieutenant bravely. No victor was found, for, as they fought, shots fired right by them. They were right in the middle of a great battle. "I will return!" Shouted Progner. But he ran away, and the Pirates left the site of a tragic battle, where everything had been ruined. But, Brickbeard was still fighting. He fought the admiral until his sword flew out of his hand, and the sword slashed through the rope holding the treasure, and it landed straight into the boat. Brickbeard jumped into the row-boat, and they got away, though "Quickshot" had been injured a bit. But he would be ok. The ship met the small boat, and all met aboard. The treasure was brought up, and all cheered. They were shouting with joy for their win, and, after years of searching, they had found their treasure. Brickbeard even commented on Progner's leadership skills. This was one of the best days of his life as a pirate. He sat down at the front of the ship, looking out towards the islands ahead of them. They were far away from the Imperials for the while. And they were safe. The Ship's maid came over, and for the first time, the two spoke a conversation of adventure, and hapiness. "Quickshot" came over also. Progner had realized that he had both the treasure of loot...and friendship. The End Category:Chapters Category:Pirates Category:Pirates: Treasure Hunt